Everything She Knew
by Karen10
Summary: [OneShot] Starfire reflects her relationship with Robin, the pain he's given her as of late, and the hope for their future. Takes place about 7 years from present. Fluff Angst ? SR some TBB [Rated for mild swearing]


---A/N: Okay so this is sorta….an angst story with a happy ending. Minor fluff, I suppose. Uh…sorta came to me from my RP…but not. Sooo yeah!

---Thanks to: Tara, for being kickass, Alex for reading it over and making my pessimistic mind somewhat optimistic and Sam for just……saying I should kill my character's even though…I didn't.

---A/N 2: Tara Terra, I used her real name cause…well…she's no longer a hero in this story!

**ALSO: Star is older in this story, and I would think by now she wouldn't be saying "do not" constantly instead of "don't" so please don't mistake this as an author's mistake. I kept some of her quirks in there…but not all.**

* * *

**Everything She Knew**

**By: Karen**

* * *

It had been five years since they first confessed, after two years of courting and small kisses that would leave them blushing for hours. Five years to the exact date. It had been four years since he picked her up into his arms, attacking her with kisses and sweet promises of their future and how the next year will be better. It had been three years since he asked her to marry him, a conversation over red wine under a sea of starlight. And it had been two years since he last told her he loved her, the promise of marriage still in the air, only a small matter of money and planning. And now everything she knew of him was gone.

The sunlight diffused throughout the room, causing the sleeping Tamaranian to jolt awake, her green eyes squinting slightly in the bright sunlight. Shifting the blankets over ever so slightly so not to awaken the boy next to her, knowing full force that she would be matched with a sharp yell, perhaps even a slap across the face, if he was awoken. Creeping silently towards the bathroom she shed her clothes and stepped into the hot water, letting it cascade harshly across her back, knowing if she changed the pressure even the slightest she would have a fresh black-eye in the morning.

Richard Grayson wasn't always like this, in the beginning he did everything to make sure she knew he loved her; quick kisses before they both left for work, which really ended up making them twenty minutes late after the 'quick kisses' led them on the couch, his shirt completely unbuttoned. And the nights where 'working late' meant a midnight candlelight dinner on their apartment roof under the twinkling stars. All-in-all, they couldn't get enough of each other.

However the dream soon ended as the days rolled by, their morning coffee the only time they could talk until both of them returned from work, too tired to do anything but sleep. After that, their morning coffee went by without words, just a simple "here" and "thanks Kor," which too, became nonexistent.

While the stream of water poured down her back, her thoughts drifted back to five years ago, when everything she wished for came true.

_She was seventeen at the time, and her days of turning eighteen were fast approaching. At that time she was still Starfire, or "Star" as her teammates affectionately called her, well, all of them except one. _

_Robin had a tendency to call her 'Starfire' in battle, 'Star' anywhere else, that is, until they began to truly understand each other. After that it was constantly Kori, their private conversations would involve their real names, never their superhero ones._

_At the time Starfire was on the roof, her favorite thinking spot and the place she could just watch the stars and be at peace. Her traveling thoughts drifted her as she didn't hear the boy come up beside her, sitting next to her, until he gently said her name, causing her to jump._

_"Ah-sorry Kor," Robin said quickly, glancing away from her towards the water before them._

_"There is no need to apologize, I should have sensed you before you arrived," she replied, scooting a bit closer to him._

_"You were thinking, and I guess I've been doing some thinking too," he said, wrapping an arm around Starfire's bare shoulders to keep her away from the bitter cold._

_"Do you wish to talk to me about them?" she asked him, leaning her head against his shoulder, absorbing his warmth. She noticed with a small smile that her English slang was getting a bit better, at least she was a bit more knowledgeable now than before._

_"About us, Kori."_

_"About," she paused glancing up at him with a confused expression. "Us? Forgive me but I do not know if I completely understand, Richard."_

_"We've been dating for two years, Kor. And…shit I don't know how to say this," he muttered, rubbing his temples lightly. "I…Kori, I've fallen obsessively in love with you. You're the only one that matters, and…and I want to prove it to you."_

_"You need not prove anything Richard, I do not understand why you wo-"_

_"Kori you're perfect, everything about you makes me scream with agony every day. I doubt I even deserve such a gorgeous girl such as you," he said, cutting her off._

_"These are one of those 'talks', yes? Well…I suppose if you would, I too am head over feet in love with you, Richard Grayson."_

_"Kori…I'm serious. I…shit I don't know you're just…perfect."_

_"Richard, I am serious as well…and I have known this for a rather long time. And I am certain that-" her words were cut off as he leaned in, kissing her._

_"Let's start over," he said after breaking apart. "That was too awkward."_

_"Richard…we do not need to explain to each other. We both know the extremes of our decisions, and…we both wish to take the risks of this and I understand Richard. You need not feel as if you did the 'screwing up'."_

_"…Why are you so perfect?"_

_"Because I am with you."_

Stepping out of the shower, she glanced at herself in the foggy mirror, her image distorted and swirling from the steam. Glancing at her arm, she noted with relief the bruises were almost invisible, the result from his last drunken arrival home would soon be gone. That night she had stayed up, waiting for him, angry that he hadn't come home right away. They had slowly began to drift apart, despite still living together in their apartment, and that night she asked him specifically to return home early to talk.

Naturally he did the opposite, going to the bar with his coworkers and drinking the night away. The moment Kori opened her mouth he grabbed her, digging his nails into her arm as he shouted drunken phrases at her.

Unfortunately that wasn't rare of him as of late. It seemed lately she could do nothing right, and it hurt her more than anything to see him upset with her.

Sighing softly she began to run a comb through her thick auburn hair, letting it fall down her shoulders as the comb released the strands. Her thoughts split to times where he would gather her in his lap, stroking her hair and kissing her just to know she was real. The sheer memory of this caused her to smile, an action she rarely performed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of his alarm, and she scrambled to clean the bathroom of anything he would find as an excuse to become angry about. Her hand hovered over a beer can, still half full as she dumped it out, wincing at the overpowering smell of the cloaked poison.

_"Richard you should really stop drinking, it is not good for you."_

_"You're not my mother, Kori," he had replied, smashing the can on the table as he tossed it towards the garbage can, missing by a good few inches. _

_"I am aware of that, Dick," her gaze had traveled to the can, lying there on the ground and her fiancé not even bothering to pick it up. _

_"Are you going to pick it up, Kor?"_

_"You threw it."_

_"You're such a bitch, you realize that?" he growled at her, shoving his chair aside as he walked towards the can, picking it up and tossing it out. "You wouldn't last a day without me though."_

_"To each his own opinion. I truly don't know why you are being so cruel as of late," she glanced down, her timid nature causing her to back down. He never used to drink, and it seemed that even one beer would cause him to be harsh to her._

_"I have work, Kori. You should know this by now, we've lived together…how long?"_

_"Three and a half years," she has replied instantly, glancing up to look at him. The first two and a half years were bliss, it was only recently he began to consume the poison._

_"Yeah, whatever," he muttered in response, running a hand through his still spiked hair. Still spiked, just like when they were teens._

_"You are angry with me?" she had asked, and for the first time in a while he truly looked at her, his expression shocked. It reminded her of when they were younger, and that itself brought her spirits up. He was just about to answer when the phone rang, signaling the end of their conversation._

The door opened seconds later, and blue eyes met Kori's green ones. She muttered a small 'sorry' before clutching the towel closer to her body, walking out of the room, ignoring his glare. It wasn't her fault he had a hangover, she thought with a small sigh as the door closed and the shower was turned on. She used this time to get dressed and make the bed, cleaning seemed to be her expected job as of late.

_Her hands were still over her eyes as he led her down a long hallway, his arm around her waist as they walked. "Now may I look?" she asked for the twelfth time._

_"Almost…just one second," he replied, rustling in his jacket for something until he found it and a click was heard. "Alright Kor, just take three steps and then you can," he whispered, sending a chill up her spine. After slowly taking her steps she removed her hands, her jaw dropping as her eyes took in the site before her. _

_It was an almost fully furnished apartment, complete with carpet and basic furniture. Even more of a surprise was it's accessibility to the roof, where viewing the night's sky was going to be routine._

_"Oh Richard…" she finally whispered before she screamed slightly, jumping in his outstretched arms and kissing him. "Oh Richard it's…it's gorgeous. How did you find it?" _

_"Lots and lots of looking," he replied, pressing her close, just holding her. "Welcome to our new life, love."_

Retreating to the kitchen once the shower shut off, she proceeded to the coffee maker, taking out two mugs and pressing the button on. Shifting through the mail absentmindedly, she came across a beige envelope with the return address reading 'Logan'. Opening it up quickly, not knowing why she hadn't opened it earlier, she smiled slightly at the neat print that followed.

_Hey soon-to-be Mr and Mrs. Grayson haha!_

"Tara…" she whispered fondly, her smile brightening a bit as she imagined the blonde. Keeping happier images in mind, she continued on with the note.

_Well, to the point, Gar and I were talking the other day and we thought it might be fun to have a Titan reunion, you know? We haven't seen each other since our wedding, and Raven hasn't been heard from since you two left, which now that I'm thinking about I guess we all left._

Biting her lip slightly, she remembered that day, the day where Robin and herself had told the other's they were leaving, they were giving up crime fighting and were going to save up some money so they could get married some day soon, of course that was a good three years ago, and they still weren't married. The other's were surprised, but of course they had been thinking the same thing. After that, everyone split their separate ways. Cyborg, or Vic as he was now known as, moved out farther east, while Beast Boy and Terra left their own ways, only to be reunited on a subway and two months later were married. Raven however seemed to disappear without a trace, rumor was back to Azarath, but no one was truly certain.

_Kori, I haven't seen you in so long, we need to talk. And rumor has it you **still** don't have a dress! Shame Kor, shame! We must change that immediately. And before you say no, Rich, you've done so much for us it's the least we could do. And a dress isn't…that…expensive._

_Kori winced at her words, there probably wasn't going to be a wedding any longer. The topic hadn't been spoken about in an extremely long time. True, Richard would notice whenever she forgot to slip on her engagement ring, but other than that, nothing else was new, just a matter of broken promises._

_Gar tried calling you guys the other day, but I think you guys got a different number? Either that or he couldn't read his own handwriting, which is probably why I'm writing this. But onto the news, I'M PREGNANT! And I'm planning a baby shower/ reunion on the 15th of the month, so if you guys want to come just give us a call. And we need to talk about your wedding as well, so call us ASAP!_

_Love you guys,_

_Tara and Gar_

"What's that?" Richard asked from behind her, wanting to get to his morning coffee but couldn't because she was blocking him.

"A letter from Tara and Gar, do you want to read it?" she asked as he shrugged, pushing her aside lightly but still rather rudely to retrieve his coffee. "Tara is pregnant."

"Doesn't surprise me," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "They've been married a while."

She turned away from him, trying to hide her hurt feelings. Did it ever cross his mind how heartless he was to her?

"I've been thinking…" she said slowly, turning around to face him as he shifted through the mail, not looking up at her. "….Richard," she said a bit louder as he looked up, his blue eyes reflecting his annoyance.

"I heard you the first time."

"No Richard. I think I need to leave you for a while," she said, her eyes meeting his, waiting for it to register in his brain on what she meant.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You don't even treat me like you used to, Richard. We don-"

"Oh this isn't one of your stupid speeches about my drinking is it Kori, we already dis-"

"Just listen to me for once!" she cut him off, much to his surprise. "Five years ago you loved me, I know you did…even two years ago you did. But now we have changed Richard, you…you are harsh and every night before we go to bed it is the exact same problem. You never look at me Richard, we used to spend an eternity staring into each other's eyes. But something changed us, I need to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Where do you think?" she replied, her gaze dropping. "I need this Richard, when you feel that we may start over, call me."

"Kori don't, you've said you'd leave before, you're not going to."

"This time is different Dick. I'm tired of being treated the way you have been treating me. I don't wish to continue being the one you take your anger on. I want to spend hours at a time just talking with you. I want you to stop drinking. I want to get **married** for X'hal's sake! It's been over three years Richard! Even our friends do not know of how distant we are and for X'hal's sake we **live** together and never talk."

"Kori we-"

"No! I am not finished, let me speak for once," she was pacing now, her eyes filled with anger and tears as she spoke. "You beat me Dick. You throw things at me and sometimes you hit me. I was confused at first, blaming myself but now I know it's you who is the problem. When you feel like you can become the one you used to be, call me. But this is your last chance," she warned walking past him before he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Kori…what are you-"

"Goodbye Richard, we will talk when you are ready."

And then she left him, the pain and sorrow in her heart causing her to hesitate. As the taxi cab pulled up, she stepped inside, not bothering to turn around and see the broken boy she once loved, and still loved, staring out through the window.

"Where to, Miss?"

And as the apartment faded from view, she clutched the small purse she kept with her, leaning her head against the seat.

* * *

It was two months before she heard from him again, she had been staying with Tara and Gar for the time, helping Tara with the chores that she was getting too exhausted to perform. Her protruding belly told it all, as Kori would tease lightly, her mind at ease since she left. 

However one day the doorbell chimed, Kori getting to it first, a smile upon her face before she saw the man behind the door.

"Hey," he murmured as Kori gave him a quick glance. His clothes were neater, no stains on his shirt, and his jeans weren't ripped. His chin was freshly shaven and for once she couldn't detect the smell of alcohol.

"Richard," she replied almost as softly, not even blinking when Tara came up behind her to see who was at the door.

"I uh…can we talk?" he asked, nodding slightly at Tara as Kori stepped outside, not looking at him. "It's been a while," he murmured, hands in his pockets.

"Two months."

"Yeah…I…I went to a clinic, right after you left. You…you were right. But I guess you already knew that."

She glanced up at him, surprised that the boy wonder actually went and got help. Perhaps it was true of what they say, one only needs to hit rock bottom to fix their problems.

"And, I would like it if you came back. Maybe even we could get a kitten or something…you know, like you always wanted. Or maybe we could uh…just take it slow. You know, go back to the beginning or if you want we-" he was cut off by her arms around his neck, his hands quickly placed on her auburn hair as she cried into his chest. "Kori…"

"Just…just tell me everything," she whispered, letting him hold her. "Just tell me everything…"

"Well, I guess I should tell you, I love you Kor."

And it was ten weeks later before they finally said their 'I do's.

* * *

A/N3: Well that was fun...review please! 


End file.
